Black Out
by iPodge
Summary: When Elena sees Stefan and Katherine kissing, she wakes up the next day in the forest with no memory of what happened after she caught Stefan cheating. Damon tries to make her feel better in his own special way.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena POV-**

The world seemed perfect to her Stefan was out of the tomb, Jeremy and Jenna where taking a vacation to have a brake, they had made Katherine promise to leave and never hurt any of them again, and her and Damon where becoming best friends and she wanted to show her joy to Stefan. She slowly walked up to the boarding house to find Stefan; I walked through the door unannounced like she always did and continued her way to the living room. She was shocked by what she saw, Stefan and Katherine where making out. With his hands grazing her hips and her hands stuck in his hair. She ran out of the house without them noticing, I let my tears drown my face. When I got to my car, I rested my head against the car door and closed my eyes wanted to forget what happened.

"Bring, bring. Bring, bring"

I slowly opened my eyes to that distant sound; I looked up and saw the sky and trees. The last thing I remembered was Stefan and Katherine, I moaned at the memory. I got into a sitting position and tried to figure out where I was, I knew I was in the middle of the forest, just perfect. I heard that distant noise again and knew it was my phone I crawled towards the noise and found my phone underneath some leaves. I stared at the name on my phone 'Stefan' I became angry and through my phone at the nearest tree and watched it brake. I felt the tears fall down my cheek and began to fall to the ground. I heard someone call my name, I tried to look forward but only saw a blurry figure coming to me. I let the dizziness and pain take me towards oblivion.

**Damon POV-**

I saw a body crumpled on the ground and wondered if it was Elena, I turned the body over carefully and saw this body was indeed Elena. I grabbed her in my arms and stared at her face, she had dirt, blood and bruises on her face and body. I checked her pulse and hoped she was alive, her pulse was faint but it was there. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena POV-**

I opened my groggy eyes and saw that I was in a white room, most likely a hospital, I felt a hand holding mine and saw it belonged to Damon, I smiled and wanted to let him know I was awake so I held his hand even harder. He shifted in his chair and slowly looked up and he saw my big, beautiful, brown eyes glaring at him. He smiled back at me "good morning sunshine" he smirked "hi, what happened?" I asked, he looked concurred but kept talking "when you didn't come home last night, everyone got worried and we all looked for you but no one could find you. I looked through the forest and I found you a few hours ago unconscious and I brought you here." I just looked down trying to remember what happened after I left the boarding house, "what?" Damon asked me "just I can't remember what happened last night." I whispered. He weakly smiled and pulled a streak of my hair behind my ear and just smiled. I looked up and stared back at his light blue eyes, we stared each other for what seemed like forever, both of us not daring to look away. We both snapped back into reality when the door opened, we both looked that way and saw Caroline. "Thank God you're awake sweetie we've been so worried about you" she came over to us and hugged me. "I'm fine Car" I said to her, she smiled disbelieving. She gave Damon a 'get out of here now' glare, he nodded, "I'll be back later" he told me, letting go of my hand and walked out of the room. Caroline and I talked for a while until I saw someone coming towards my room. "Oh Stefan's here" Caroline said to me with a big grin on her face. He walked in and smiled at us, Caroline left to give us some privacy I guess, "hey babe are you okay?"" he asked me in a sincere voice like he actually cared but I didn't take notice. "Go away" I told him, he looked confused "I said Go Away" I started to yell. "I have no idea what's wrong but I'm going to stay here until." He was starting to really piss me off, "Stefan don't you have more important things to do besides staying here with me like… making out with your girlfriend?" I angrily said. He looked hurt and even more confused. "Seriously" I sighed, "last night I saw you making out with Katherine, you properly didn't even know I was there." I started to cry. He was speechless. I looked up and saw Damon coming back into my room unaware of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon POV-**

I saw Caroline walking to the cafeteria to get a coffee, so I was going to go check up on Elena, these past two days have been crazy and she needs someone to look after her and I think that person should be me. I care about her maybe even love her…wait I'm a cold blooded killer, I shouldn't have feelings and emotions especially for a human but these past days my emotions have been all over the place. When no one could find her I was worried that she was injured somewhere or even dead, and I had no idea what I would've done if she was gone and that scared me more than anything.

As I walked into her room I saw Stefan there he looked sorry and then my eyes shifted to Elena who had tears streaming down her face. "What's going on?" I asked them, I had no idea what was going on but it didn't look good. Elena wiped the tears away from her face and smiled at me "nothing, Stefan was just leaving" Elena told me, I looked over to Stefan who looked sad; he turned around and left Elena's room. "Elena, what's going on?" I asked her, she looked hurt and worn out, she looked up at me and I saw that tears were clouding her beautiful, brown eyes. She sighed "Stefan cheated on me with Katherine" she whispered and let the pain wash over her face. What? Had I heard right St Stefan had cheated on his perfect girlfriend with their ex girlfriend who looked exactly like Elena? I wanted to say something to her, to comfort her but I didn't know what to say.

I was getting angry, perfect Stefan had caused her so much pain that she was in hospital. I sat in the chair beside Elena and held her hand, "Elena…" I started to say but was cut off by her "I know." We stayed in silence, trying to wrap our heads around the whole situation, we were in shock. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder, trying to forget the whole thing. I looked down at her and found her asleep. I put my head on hers and fall asleep to.


End file.
